Safer Without Me
by Teenluv18
Summary: Ava sent to japan by her father becomes aven. She is supposed to keep herself a secret but things get revealed and people find the truth and just when things start go well her past pays a visit  TamakixOCxKyoya Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1 Moving Fast

**HI this is my first fanfition so be warned this won't be a work of art**

**Plz review, it helps**

**DIScLAIMER: I don't own ouran host or it characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

MOVING FAST

"Daddy, do I really have to go?" I asked

"Yes ava sweetie it's best for you, it's very good school" my dad said as he patted my head. I frowned. It was only this morning I was informed then I was being shipped off to Japan. I mean its JAPAN, that's like half across the world. The worst part is that I'll be living on my own. I know he has to be crazy! I'm a teenage girl who's going to be shipped away to live on my own in a foreign country. What could make my dad do spmething so rash.

"But daddy what about my friends"

"You have to go ava"

"But what about school"

"Sorry ava, you still have to go"

"Why can't you come with me"

"there are reasons"

"Tell me"

"no, sweetie i can't"

"But, dad-"

"No, im sorry"

"Why! Tell me!"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

i took a couple of steps back. I was shocked. MY dad was not the type to yell at me or anyone."if you don't tell me then i won't go i'll just runaway or something" i know i was pushing my luk. but i had to know. He looked at me with pleding eyes."O.k. Fine, I'll go without a fight, . . . if you tell me why. please dad i need to know"

"It not safe here anymore…" he took a deep breath "do you remember that happen five years ago"

Remember? How could I forget? The image of what happen is still engraved in my brain.i would never be able to forget. after all it was my fault that it happened. Unable to speak, I nodded.

"Well she's out and she's looking for you"

I did a double take. "What? How in the world could she be out?"

"I don't know"

I looked at my father. He was hurting just as much as me, if not worst. I walked over to him and give him a hug."Daddy don't be upset I'll go. Just don't make that face"

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't mean to make you worry"

He pulled out of the hug and smiled at me. I was all he had left both my mother and sister were gone. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then I picked up my bags that had be packed the night before and walked to the door. My dad followed shortly. When we got in the car he told me where I would be living and how I'd get there. He told me I'd be going to ouran high school and that I'd have to dress as a boy. I didn't mind as long as my dad felt I was safe, I'd do anything. The car pulled up to the air port. My father and I got out of the ar and headed to the doors. One we came to part where he could pass we hugged and said our goodbyes. He give me a credit card (for food and living thing only) and a debit card (where he'd put my allowance).

"Bye, sweetie" he said with a sad look in his eyes. I only hugged him before running off to catch my flight. When I got on the plane and away from dad's view, I cried. Everything moved so fast I could barely remember anything. In the blink of an eye one again the things I cherish most were taken away. The flight was long and tiresome, but made it to Japan.

As I walked out of the airport a limo was waiting for me. I got in and the diver took me to a big and fancy apartment. As I got out the diver handed me a map. "Thanks" I murmured in Japanese. He nodded before driving away. I walk into the apartment building and found my room. I punched in the code dad had given me earlier. I walked in and took a look around. It was a nice sized place. It had a bathroom (American styled), a bed room, kitchen and living room. I placed my bags by the table and went to take a shower. After i got out i headed over to my bags and took them to my room. i opened one of them and pulled out a blue male uniform. I look down at my heast which would be hard to hind. Since i was a size 34c after all. their not huge but not small. i looked in my bags grabing my sports bra and warping. They would have to be enough to hide them. it was crazy tomorrow i'd be pretendind to be a boy named aven. Good thing i'd be excused form yearly check ups. It's also a good thing i'm fluent in Japanese(she had Japanese lass for years, plus her bestie was born in Japan and often spoke japanese randomly ).i sighed as i lay on my bed wonder how all of this happen in 24 over on my bed i changed the time zone and set the alarm an hour earlier then i had to.I losed my eyes and wished for at least a half normal year.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter my other will be longer I promise<strong>

**Plz review**

**Plz put this on your alert and fav. List**

**If you do I'll luv you forever and I'll even read and review your stories**

**Plz and thank you**

**p.s I wrote the in like 3 hours and a half (yes, yes i strange enough to time myself)so that's why it's short, I was way too excited ( newbie)**

**well, bye bye till next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 And Then It happened

_**Chapter Two**_

_**And then it happened** _

I stood in front of the mirrior staring at my image. I was wearing the ouran uniform and i was really starting to look like a guy.I had my cheast flaten, which took forever and hurt a little. i had a problem, my hair went down pass my back. I had to cut it. I don't want to, but it's for daddy so i guess i have to. I grabed a pair of sisscor i had left on the sink. i held them to my hair took a deep breath and started to cut. The outcome was good i now had shaggy hair.I hated that my long hair that i spent years growing out was now gone, but it was for dady so it was o.k. I looked at all of my hair that was shattered on the floor and cleaned it up. after i was done cleaning it got my stuff and headed to Ouran.

When i got to Ouran i was taken a back by the size. I was home schooled for the firsted 11 years of my life after that i went to a small private school so big schools like this have a strong hold on me. i looked a round and saw girl in yellow dresses that reminded me of cheese cake. I hate cheese cake _yuck._ I felt gald that i didn't have to wear that uniform.

"Umm...Excuse me?" a vocie from behind me said. Shaken form my toughts i turned around and came face to face with a cake dress wearing girl. she had fare skin and light brown eyes. she was a pretty girl, but then again aren't all rich people.

"Yes?" i said using a deeper vocie then normal.

"Are you new?" The girl shifted her feet and looked back to her friends. Who just laughed and waved at her.

"Yes, i am"

"Ummm... well... if your new then maybe i cloud show you a round. After school sometime" she looked shy. i thought about it for a secound. i'm new, and i had no clue wear any of my classes are.

"I'm free after school"

"Thanks" the girl simled " my name is Shima"

"Well Shina-san my name is Aven"

"Aven-san?"

"Just call me Aven. i condiser anyone willing to help me a friend" i simled brightly. This caused the girl to blush.

"O.k. Aven-san i'll meet you here once school is done"

"O.k. i'll be there or here" The girl laughed and ran over to her friends. i turned back to the school. "Well here i go" i said to my self as i made my way to frist period.

When i got there class was half over. i had gotten lost and went to 5 of the wrong classes. Each teacher had the same annoyed look, so for the fear of another annoyed look i hope this is the right class. when i steped in the class room become silent. "Is this mr. Foujii's class right?". the teacher looked me the at his roster sheet.

"you must be Aven Lenski"

"Yes, i am"

"Well, you can introduce your self and sit the the seat in the back'

"O.k." I turned to the class "Hello, I'm Aven Lenski but you can just call me Aven, no suffix please" The girls started to blush and got excited. One girl with red hair rised her hand. "Yes?" i asked.

"what country are you from"

"spain" i lied. i had only been to spain during the summers. the girl eyes got big in awe.

"What's it like in spain" another girl asked

"It's nice and it has good weather"

"How many langues can you speak?" yet another girl asked

"Five"

Another rasied her had but the teacher had put his hand up. "come one class let mr. Aven get to his seat". i took this chance to get to my seat. i was in front of this guy with orange hair, There was a girl(even though she was dressed as a guy it was easy to tell) inbetween them and another guy with orange hair next to her. So a pair of twins and a tranny, interesting. The orange haired guy tapped my shoulder. i turned around to see what he wanted.

"Did you cut you're _own_ hair" he said. it annoyed me they way he said _own_ as if was horrible that i cut my own hair or he i did a bad job on it etheir way his tone made me upset. The tranny girl next to him hit he's arm and scolded him. He back to paying attion to the teacher and ingored me and my hair for the rest of class. School came and went. i only got lose seven times( o.k yea thats a lot). I made my way to the front gate where i said i'd meet that Shima girl.

when i got to the gate she was talking to a friend about some culb. see caught sight of me and said her byes to her friend. Who head back towards the school.

"Hello shima-san. Sorry for being late"

"Oh no, it's o.k. and just call me Shima"

i nodded and we headed back to the school entrance. Shima showed me short cuts, hidden doors and how to get almost anywhere. There were so many halls and doors i started to feel overwhelmed. each hallway seemed to go on forever with endlees numbers of doors. We pass the gyms, a pool, classes, the cafe' and a whole lot more. our least stop was music room three. She told me she was meeting a friend so i walked with there. the door said _Music room 3_ so i started to think that maybe her satyed late to pratice the violin. when she opened the door rose petals felw out and there a seven people "welcome". The twins form before gave me a bored look before they took the girl to a couch where the girl from eailer sat. the tranny went back to her 'guest'. As i turned leave body stood in my way it was a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you around are you are for a vist?" the blonde siad in a princely vocie.

'No, i'm .." i was cut of by a boy with raven black hair.

"He's Aven Lenski, this is he's frist dat attending ouran host club"

"O.k. i'm not even going to ask" i heard a small baby like vocie, then something started pulling on my start I freaked out stubbled and fell backwards. but i never hit the floor i looked to see what had broken my fall and was raven haired boy. i started to blush but luckly for my tan skin it didn't show. i got up and apoligized.

"It will cost 90,000 yen to get these fixed" he dangled a pair of broken glass from he's hand.

"I don't have that much"

"Well, I guess you can work as a host to pay it of"

"A host?"

"Yes, a host is there a problem with that Aven-san"

"Nope, not at all" there goes my semi-normal school year, bummer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, was it longer do u like long? ummmm... guess i'll put up a poll.<strong>

**plz reveiw**

**it will help me wirte faster and better and it also warms my heart**

**well, bye bye till next time**


	3. Chapter 3 Discovered

**Hey just wanted to let you know that i DO NOT own ouran host culb or it's Characters (even though I wish i did)**

**I only own ava, and her daddy, plus anyother OC's I might create (_hint, hint_)**

**anywho, please enjoy the story and PLEASE reveiw, if you do krama will reward you :)**

**BTW, my friend informed me that if i say that i'll right a longer chapter that it has to be like tiwce as long and not just a few words longer. So for that I am sorry. And I shall do better. Paractice makes perfect as they say.**

**BTW, This Chapter is only a little longer, but i hope you still like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Discovered

The school day went by all to fast. Way too fast. Before I knew it i was standing in front of the host club doors.I really didn't want to go, but i guess i owe kyoya. Ugh, if only i wasn't so freaken' clumsy. Since there's no use in even thinking about ruining away. I closed my eyes and opened the door.

"AV-CHAN" A small boy appeared. "I'm sorry for yesterday i didn't mean to scare you" He looked at me with big brown eyes. He was so small and adorable.

"It's o.k." The small boy jumped up and down. Then he took my hand.

"Av-Chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat cake with me?"

"No thank you, Hunny-Senpai."

"Why not?" He asked eyes growing bigger. "We are friends right?"

"Sure. we are."

"Then have some cake with me" Hunny-Senpai gave me a big smile. I had almost caved when Kyoya came to my rescue.

"Hunny lets leave Aven-San alone."

"O.k." Hunny-senpai skip of with his pink bunny in hand.

"Now Mr. Aven-San I'd like to have a word with you" kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up. I nodded, to nervous to speak. i follow kyoya to a secluded section of the club. Kyoya opened a door that seemed to be hidden on the side. He went in the room and i followed him. Then room looked like a small office, but it had a couch and a table. Instead of a chair and desk. He sat down on the couch, but i stood still.

"Aven-San."

"Y-y-yes" Every second i was alone with Kyoya the got even more nervous. What if he new I was girl? He could know, after all he is a Ootroi.

"I've been poking around" Of course he has. "But i have not been able to find any data on you. other then your name and gender."

"Well I'm sorry about that, but isn't a good thing. i mean it's not like I've done anything record worthy."

"While that may be true, I should at least be able to uncover your medical records."

"Why would you what those?"

"To make sure that there's no record of mental illness in your family and such" Kyoya opened a computer which seemed to appear out of no where and started to type. I gulped Aven Lenski may not have a history of mental illness, But Ava Banks sure did.

"It's quite strange it's as if they made you up"

"No, no, no I'm all real" i waved my hands back and forth.

"Aven-San please sit standing must be awkward" He looked me in my eyes. his stare steady and strong. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"ummm...O.K."

That's when it happened. As i was walking over to him i tripped and fell. When i fell i felt someting underneath me. All I could think about is that i fell on kyoya again didn't I? I opened my eyes to see that my lips were on his. I panicked and shot up. As i popped back up my chest band loosened. i moved my hands to cover my chest. Which caused my band to fall of and sent me toppling over backwards. i landed on my back, the pain caused tears to stream down my face. But that wasn't the only reason i was crying. Kyoya knew for sure now, there was no maybe anymore. it was all my fault to io only i wasn't so clusmy. Then he wouldn't know, and then he would be able to tell anyone. GOSH! He could tell someone!

"Aven-San are you o.k.?" kyoya asked. Pulling me away from my thoughts.

"You know don't you"

"Yes"

"Well that's great"

"May i ask why you're dressed as a guy?"

"Well it's along story and I'm sure your short on time"

'Yes, that's true"

I smiled and got up of the floor. Before i could turn around kyoya put his hand to my face and wiped away my tears. His eyes meet mine once again, but this time there was a softness to them. the softness faded into his normal cold stare. he stepped back and left the room. i stood there shocked and not sure what to do. so i took the time to re-wrapped my chest band, fix my hair, and straighten out my uniform.

When i left the room the other members of the host club were at work( if you could really even call it that). I looked around the room. yesterday i had learned every one's name. i knew who Tamaki-San, Haruhi, Mori-Senpai, Hunny-Senpai and the Hitachiin twins were. Even tough i couldn't tell which twin was which. Any way everyone was doing there job everyone but Tamaki-Senpai who was running towards me.

"Aven-San!" Tamkai called as he made his way over. "you're late"

"Yes, sorry Tamkai-Senpai"

"Call me king"

"No"

"But Why Av-Chan"

"O.k. number one you are not allowed to call me Av-Chan and number two it's wounld be stupied to call you of all poeple."

"So mean" A dark cloud seemed to from over his head. It was weird seeing him like that so i took pity and called him _king_. Which seemed to alter his previous mood. The could parted and the sun shine. Tamaki jumped out of his mini depression.

"You have so clients"

"Really?" It was strange hearing that since it was my first day.

"Yes, i told some of the girl about the new host and they gladly requested you"

"oh umm o.k."

Tamaki lead me over to a table wear three girls were sitting. it sat down after Tamaki left and introduced myself. "Hello, girl it a pleasure to meet you, I'm Aven Lenski but you can call me Aven". the three girl giggled then introduced themselves.

"I'm Alice" The girl with red hair said. The girl next to her introduced herself as Aimi and the girl next to her was Kiku.

"You all have such lovely names"

"Thank you Aven-San" the three girls said in unison

"So, girls have any of you been out of the country recently?"

" Yes, I went India with my dad for business" Aimi said

"And i went to Paris for some impluse shoppind, it was fun" Kiku said

" I went back to the States to visit family" Alice said

"Your from the states?" I asked

" Yes, counldn't you tell" she giggled and then the others joined in. I blushed embrassed by my excitement.

" Sorry i one of my old friends from spain was born in american. He used to tell me all about it"

"Your form spain" the three girls asked in unision

"Yes, I am" After that the conversion continued normally or as normal as a host club can get. It was oddly easy for me to please the girls. i guess it was because I am one and I know what they want. Later on i had gotten two more customers before the culb ended. It was fair to say they enjoyed my company. The way the laughed and talked reminded me of my old school. i reminded me of when i could dress as a girl and flirt with boys. i just know if that didn't happen, if she didn't get out then...then I-

"Aven-San" A stern vocie interrepted my thoughts. i turned to see Kyoya standing in his normal pose. "I thought i should infrom you that everyone has left" I looked around to see an empty room.

"Oh sorry i must have zoned out or something. umm... Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Yes, Aven-San"

"Will you tell everyone?"

"No"

Stunned i took a step back. "Why?"

"I see no reason to tell everyone"

I stood there for a moment, not in shock or anything like that. I foung myself wanting to ask him questions. it's a bad idea though, i know this. He has siblings so i just wonna know.

"Kyoya-Senpai, do you love your siblings?"

"What a strange question"

"Will you answer it?"

"why should i anwser such a question?"

"If you do i'll tell you my frist name"

"I Already know what it is Aven-San"

"no, my real name" He looked at me. This will work i know it will. kyoya can't pass up unkown information, it's in his blood to want to know. I don't know why i want to know such a silly question. I guess because of what happened it's hard for me to know if siblings can love each other. it just seems so impossible, so far out of reach.

"Yes, I do" Kyoya said before turning around to walk away.

"WAIT!" i yelled louder then intend to. "umm.. sorry for yelling, but i still haven't told you my name"

"There is no need, it has no importance to me"

"A deal is a deal"

"O.k. then what is your 'real' name?"

"It's... well... it's Ava"

"O.k. Ava-San, bye now. I have important things to get to. so I'll see you tomorrow" Then he walked out of the room leaving me alone. He loves his sibilings, but how? Aren't all sibilings the same, don't they always fight? Isn't it normal for them to hate each other? Or is it just me? But did i really hate her? no, i can remeber her i did love her and she loved me. Then I got sick and I...She... I couldn't think about it anymore. All those years and that one day. It's to much i hate remebering it, but i always do everyday every second of my life i can remeber the day my mom died. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, i couldn't stop them. So i cried, I stood there and cried untill my eyes where dry and no more whould come. Then I walked out the door, out the school, knowing that i had already missed the train i walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>DA DA DAAAAAA<strong>

**please review, it fills my heart eith warmth**

**Hope you liked it**

**Well, bye till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Childish Bullies

**Sorry i have been updating recently i have LOTS of things going on**

**and my normal laptop won't let me upload my stories**

**but keep reading cauze things are about to get good**

Chapter 4

Childish Bullies

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

I have been bullied before, that's what happens when your home schooled for five years. So when it started to happen here I wasn't surprised. The only thing I was surprised about was the sheer violence. So far I've been pushed; tripped, shoved you name it. Boys are really harsh, I thought 'rich' boys would be like girls and talk behind your back, but nope. This is probably of the fact that I'm in the host club and I don't have a family that can finically and politically destroy them. So yeah I guess I just have to suffer thru it, but then again it really isn't that bad.

"Lenski-kun"

I turned around to see who was calling me and saw Alice. "Hi, please call me Aven"

"Aven, are you being bullied?"

I stepped back felling a little shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well I saw Mauro-san taking some of your things. When I tried to stop him he just told me to tell you to come to the roof for your things, sorry Aven."

"Don't be, you tried to help me and that's the important thing, which roof did he say?"

"Roof three"

"Thank you" I said as I took a bow and ran off to get my things. It took me a while to get there I ended up going to all three roofs. When I stepped onto the roof there was a tall (hot) boy standing close to the edge. Jumping to conclusions I ran out and pulled him back.

"WHAT THE…" the boy said. "What are you doing?"

"Ummm…I…well you could have fall. They don't have a gate at the edge so it's dangerous."

"Shut-up"

"Wait what."

"You sound like a girl and it's annoying, so shut up"

"Rude"

The boy ignored my comment and walked over to my school bag and started to rummage thru it. I was about to yell at him when he pull out a black wallet.

"Now, now what is this?"

"Nothing it's just my wallet." He opened it up and pulled out a picture. He looked at it for while before turning it around and pointing at a girl in the picture.

"Who is this?"

"My o-o-older s-sister"

"Stumbling over words I see, so how old are you in this picture"

"Umm…well, no! That's not me it's…my other sister"

"I'm not stupid it's you"

"How…Why do you think that?"

"Same eyes, hair, face, oh yea and on the back it says me-age 3"

"Damn"

"So how much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you what this to stay hidden." I just looked at him. He was serious and smart I'm done for I let daddy down. "Every Friday after your little host club gig I want you to come here. You're my new toy understand."

"If I don't come then?"

"Everyone will know"

"Okay I'll come"

"Good and remember"

"What?"

"Don't tell"

* * *

><p>-Later at host club-<p>

"Tamaki-sempi" I said fiddling with my tie. "Can you help me with my tie" I tried pulling at it but that only made it get Looser. I looked up at Tamaki with tears of frustration. Slowly Tamaki bent down and helped me with my tie. Finally free of the killer tie a smile spread across my face. "Thank you Tamaki-sempi."

"NO!" Tamaki-sempi said jumping up. "Call me daddy you're my son after all!"

"O.k. daddy?"

"SO cute!" Tamaki said as he hugged me. I just stood still and waited for it to stop.

"Tamaki" Kyoya said coming out of nowhere. "You know that Aven is a boy, correct?"

"MOMMY'S BEING MEAN!" Tamaki yelled as he hugged me tighter. The rest of the host went by normally or as normal as it seemed to be. Witch was good if I acted normal then no one would ask me unnecessary questions.

* * *

><p>-HOME-<p>

When I got home I did homework and cleaned up the apartment and got ready for bed. Once I was done I got into to bed and fell asleep. I dreamt of the past, of my child hood.

"_Ava, wonna play doctor?" Eve said_

"_Yes!" I yelled happy to be playing with my sister. _

"_Okay I'm the doctor and you are the patient." I nodded my headed. "As the doctor I say you have to listen to all my orders so that you can get better o.k." I nodded my head again. She got up and walked away. When she came back she was holding a tray. She sat the tray on the floor and took off the bowl of ice water and a towel. She motion for me to stand up and so I did. She changed my sheets and bathed me. Then give me my shots and medicine. She did this every day faithfully but I did not get any better not in the game and not in real life._

_ One day she stopped playing doctor with me. She started going to school and even when she was home she would just stare at me. Around the same time my sickness got worst and mom quit her job so she could take care of me. She would read me stories and sing me songs she was always there with at the time meant the world to me. Soon my sister just wouldn't come near me. It seemed the closer I got to mom the farther she got form me._

_ It was a rainy Sunday when it became clear. I was reading a new book my mom had bought me when she came in a snatched it from my hands._

"_Eve give it back please"_

_She thru it across the room. "Get it yourself" she growled_

"_But, but I can't" she knew I couldn't I was too weak to walk. "I can't walk that far" something in her eyes flickered._

"_I'll help you" She said with a smile. She pulled me out of the bed and used her all her power to drag me along. Which wasn't that hard since I was underweight. We got closer to the book when she dragged me past the book out my room and into the bathroom and sat me I the tub._

"_Sis why am I in here I need to get back to bed, mommy will be upset" she ignored my words and proceeded to fill the tub with water. Soon the tub was full._

"_Sister do you want to know what my biggest wish is?"_

"_Yes!" I forgot where I was for a moment. I was too happy that my sister was talking to me again. But I was quickly reminded when I felt my head get pushed in the water. She continued to do while telling me her biggest wish. Every time she pull my head up she'd yell._

"_DIE, DIE YOU MOMMY STEALER DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE,DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ME: Come on everyone is doing it<em>**

**_AVA: if everyone jump off a cliff would you?_**

**_ME: yep, i would._**

**_AVA: * looks at me*_**

**_ME: What? i hear cliff diving is fun. plus even if everyone who jumped died then i'd be the only one alive . . . i'd go carzy and there wouldn't be any one there to tell me how wickedly awsome i am_**

**_AVA: can you say E-GO._**

**_Please review_**

**_im going to get my laptop fixed in a month or so but i'll still keep writing and using other people's computer to post so don't loose faith, oh and sorry there wasn't much of the host culb next time there will be lots more **_of them next chapter. and here the next chapters title._**_**

**_**_Loosing Touch_**_**

**_now review cauze you know you want and need to, come on everyone's doing it 'hee hee'_******


	5. Chapter 5 Losing Touch

Sorry, gomen, Sorry, gomen

I haven't dated in forever, but I have reasons

I had a fashion show to, a language to learn, a birthday to have and go to, plus my computer died so I didn't have anything to update with until I opened my present which was a tablet. . so happy!

HeRe YoU gO!

R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Losing Touch

"Um guys "

_Nothing_

"Guys"

_Nothing, again_

"Hello"

_Still nothing_

"IDOITS!"

The host turn to look at me. Ah, a reply finally the hosts took their attention away from Haruhi.

"I'm leaving early today, so yeah"

"You can't" I turn around and look at the person who had spoken.

"And why not, Kyoya? It's not like I'm really apart of this club. I'm just trying to pay off my debt."

"Even more reason I can't let you leave early" He said writing in his book.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice, I have to do something important after school"

"Like, What?"

"Like meeting with someone"

"who?"

"I'm not telling you of all people"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Kyoya so figure it out yourself!" I walked away feeling pissed about all the questions, mostly because I couldn't answer them. Even though I know he'd be able to help, maybe even willing since he wants his money back in one way or another. I have thought about but realized that He might ask about things about my past. I had already been dumb to give him my real first name.

I walked over to my table and sat down waiting for the club to begin when the twins came over.

"Don't you guys have a poor girl to harass"

"You talk to Kyoya in anyway don't you?" They said ignoring my comment.

"Yes, I do"

"You know, you probably shouldn't" Karou said

"Why?"

"Because he's the Demon King" Hikaru said

"And..."

"He could probably..." Karou started.

"Get away with murder" Hikaru said with an ominous voice.

" Okay"

"Okay? Aren't you afraid of death?" They asked. No, the thing I'm afraid of is 'her'

"No, what's death going to do kill me?" They looks at each other then me.

"You're strange" they said before leaving to ready for the club.

After that oddness the host culb ended unrealisticly fast, which is very unluckly for me. I slipped past tamaki and the others and headed to the door. I didn't get to leave early because kyoya was being a Sugar Honey Ice Tea head, the jerk. All because I wouldn't tell him who I was meeting. Oh well who care about him anyway. I reach the roof faster then I wanted to. I slowly open the door and walk outside the (stupid) boy form before turned around and looked at me. He looked kinda pissed.

"What are you upset about ?" I asked

" You're late"

I rolled my eyes. " Oh, sorry sir" I said in a mocking tone.

"Are you mocking me ?"

"No sir" I wait in silence before (stupid) boy started to move in closer to me. "Why are you closer"

"Relax"

"Um, how about no!" I took a step back only to be stopped by a wall. He raised his head and cupped my cheek. " What are you-" I was cut of by his lips crashing on mine. I tried to move but he was pressing his body against mine. I felt his tongue pressing against my teeth. I clinched my teeth until I felt a hand tighten around my throat. I gasped for air and he took the chance to force his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I started to think of ways to escape. Then it hit me play dead! I slowed down my attempts to a stop and forced my body to go limp. The I focus on slowing down my breathing and heart beat. Soon I reached a stated of limbo. I felt him let go and start to yell, soon I heard him take off. I played down, starting to feel stupid for doing this as I Remembered the side affects. I tried to move my arm but it was a total fail. I couldn't move my body or see, not at least for another.

"Aven?" A voice said. I couldn't place it but it most definitely a host club voice. "AVEN!" I heard footsteps, then suddenly my body started to shake. "Aven! What happened?! Answer me! Aven!". The voiced stopped and the owner of the voice slowly picked me up. The 'owner' (yep the what I'm calling him until I find out who he is) carried be away. I was be carried for a while until I was place into a car. I Could tell because my vision started clear up. Slowly I was able to see the 'owner' I could make his ouran suit, his hair and eyes. This guy looked a lot like no it was ...

Tamaki!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it !<p>

Please review, it just might make me day.

And look forward to the next chapter

'Medical Treatment'


	6. Chapter 6 Medical Treatment

Hello I'm back just to let you that since I have a way to update now the only way to make my updates quicker are reviews

You have been informed.

Here goes the next chapter, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Medical Treatment?

"Tamaki?" Huh, I got my voice back. Tamaki turned towards me.

"Aven, what happened? Why were you passed out? Are you okay?" He asked in a rapid fashion.

"Too. Fast."

"Sorry, Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Tamaki looked at me for a second before asking another question.

"Aven, can you move?"

"... no" His eyes widened.

" Why can't you move?"

"Can't. Tell"

"What happened to you?"

"..." I paused. I had no clue what to tell him. Plus it's not like I can just run away considering I can't move and I'm in side of a moving vehicle. " nothing"

"I want a real answer"

" Well I want a sports car, you don't always get what you want."

"Why are you being so difficult!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because you're apart of the host club!"

"No! I'm not I barely know you guys and I'm only here until THEY FIND HER!" Crap! I shut my mouth tight and looked away.

"Who is 'her'?"

"Please, Tamaki don't ask I really can't tell you please. I'll tell you what happened on the roof."

"Okay then tell me, what happened"

" I went to the roof to meet Someone -"

"Who?"

"His name was Nobody"

"Aven his name"

"It's Mauro-San. He found out um something about me and was using it against me. He tried something and I passed out"

"Okay, now was that so hard"

"Yes, it was" We road the rest of the way in awkward silence. When the car came to a stop Tamaki gently picked me up and started to carry me to a mansion looking house.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Well, you can't move right"

"No, wait give me a couple minutes" Tamaki gently placed my feet on the ground. I slowly tried to move my feet, but my attempts were useless. I was getting no where fast.

"Aven"

" Okay, okay I give up you can carry me" Tamaki pick me up again and carry me to the mansion. " You live here?"

"Yes"

"Wow!"

"Why are you Surprised"

"I've never lived in a house before just lofts" We reached the house Tamaki took me up to a room, " Tamaki I never new you could be so gentle and to a guy, I thought only girls got that kind of treatment"

" Aven?"

"Yes"

"What is your real name?"

"Tamaki you been asking a lot of questions"

" You left your backpack at the club" he held up my backpack. I looked at him then at my bag and back again. " I didn't go through it but when I picked it up this came out" he held up the picture of me and my family. " You're not really a guy are you?"

"No"

"What is you real name?"

"It's Aven"

"That's a guy's name"

"Yes, unfortunate for me"

"Tell me then Truth"

" Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because when I found you, you were-"

"I passed out a lot of people do. You now missed meals' not enough sleep all that jazz"

"When people pass out there eyes close"

"So?"

"Your eyes were wide open"

"Tamaki I-" my sentence was interrupted by a Knock. Tamaki walked over and opened the door.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki stepped to the side and Kyoya came in.

"Kyoya?! What are you doing here?"

" I can't visit a friend? Ava-San you sure do cause me a lot of trouble" Kyoya said.

"Ava is that your real name" Tamaki asked me.

"Kyoya! Why'd you tell him"

"It's not like you would be able to keep it a Secret"

" That's so not... well it's mean"

"Anyway I just came to tell Tamaki that we will be leaving at six tomorrow for the beach. I was going to email but since you're here that isn't needed"

"Ooo the beach yay!"

"Is it such a smart idea for you to go?" Tamaki asked

"All I did was pass out"

"Yes, but not a lot of people become immobile after passing out"

"I'm not Immobile I can wiggle my fingers" I wiggled my fingers "see" Tamaki looked at me with worry In his eyes " Really I can wiggle my toes too"

"Ava"

"Don't call me that it's Aven"

"No, you can't"

"Please, come on I really want to go"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Aww come on don't be such a Kyoya"

"I would very much like it if stop using my name as an insult"

" See Tamaki don't be a Kyoya, be a ... be a... a TAMAKI, that's right be a Tamaki!"

"Fine you can go if you stay the night so that my nurse can keep an eye on you just in case"

"Why?"

"Ava" Tamaki and Kyoya said at the same time freaking me out at bit.

"Fine" Hopefully this trip will keep my mind off of all the stupid things I have done.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it !<p>

Please review!

And the next chapter will be called dadadada

Beach Days part one


	7. Chapter 7 BEACH DAYS:part one

Hello here is the next chapter !

R&R

P.s i'm updating quickly now because school is about to start so I won't have as much time and willpower as I do now. Plus I just got a tablet after months of having no computer.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>chapter 7<p>

BEACH DAYS:part one

_"Ava you are such a wonderful child and I love you"_

_"I love you too mommy, please don't leave me"_

_"I have to my time is up"_

_ "But mommy I love you, I promise to be good girl and I won't get sick anymore_"

"I'm sorry sweetie"

She faded into darkness but never from my mind. My mind. My mind. My mind.

My eyes shot open I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the high pitched noise of the alarm clock. I rolled over to the side of the of the bed only to fall of.

"Ouch"

"You're awake" I jumped to my feet and saw a very awake Tamaki.

"I slept here" I said still feeling like I was sleeping.

" Yes you did. We tried calling someone at your home to let them know where you were, but no one answered."

"Me, I live alone" my eyes started to drift close. "So sleepy"

"Well wake up we're about to leave"

"My things ... home"

"No worries we'll just buy you some new things at the shore" I nodded my head in reply and caught a glimpse of what I was wearing. I grabbed the fabric pulling it up to see if I had some type of shorts underneath. "No shorts, who-"

"I had got one of my maid's to change you into something more comfortable"

"I'd rather you"

"Rather me what?"

"I'd rather you do it, then a maid" which would still be true even if I didn't feel so sleepy. I looked up see Tamaki looking very red. I tipped my head to the side then walked over to him. I placed my hand on his forehead too see if he had a fever. "What's wrong Tama"

"Nothing! Here go put these on the other's are waiting" Tama, which is my new nickname for him, threw some clothes at me then ran out the door. I slowly slipped on the oversized T-shirt and boy boy shorts he give me, grabbed my cellphone and headed down stairs. Before I left the room I caught a glimpse of the time. It's 6:10, who wakes up at such an ungodly hour. I am so sleepy. When I got downstairs I saw everyone waiting.

"It's about time" Hikaru said. I walked over to home and leaned on him, "what are you doing"

"So sleepy"

" Well don't lean on me"

"Ah so mean" I said without moving. After a couple of minutes I felt someone pick me up and carry me to the car. I opened my eyes and thank whoever picked me up. " Thank you"

"You really are bothersome"

" Mean" I mumbled before falling asleep.

I stepped outside the car and was greeted by a sky full of sun. I shielded my eyes with my hand.

"I love the beach I can't wait to ..." I stopped when I remember that not only did I not bring anything, I didn't have any money to buy something with. This is Tama's fault. "I'm going to the beach"

"Wait, before you we have to go over room Assignments" Kyoya with out looking up from his book." Since we have several rooms under renovation, we only have five usable bedrooms"

"Well it a given that the twins are sharing and haruhi should get her own so the leaves 3 for 5" I said glancing at the beach.

"I'll share with Takashi!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"There and Tama and Kyoya will share and I can have my own easy as pie. Now I can go to the beach"

"But you don't have a swim suit on" Honey said

"How about we go shopping first" Kyoya said

"But l ..." I started to say but was cut of by Tama.

"Wonderful idea Kyoya!"

"No not wonderful"

"Let's go !" Tama cheered marching ahead ignored my comment.

When we got to the shopping center Tama and the twins clung to Haruhi and Honey went off with Mori. I was stuck with Kyoya, bummer.

"You need swim appearal don't you"

"Yes, but I'm as broke as Haruhi right now so I'll just swim in this" I glanced down at the outfit Tamaki had given me earlier.

"I'll pay and put it on your tab"

"Great, thank you oh kind one." I said putting on a fake smile. Me and Kyoya went to a swim suit shop and I got one full body suit with swim trunks. Later we all gathered and at last went to the beach. When we got there I ran into the water. I Sat in the water, played in the sand with honey, had a water gun fight with the twins and relax with Haruhi. When it got dark we went in and got ready for dinner. I just slipped on what I had on earlier and headed to the dining room.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked Haruhi as I sat down next to her.

"We're having fancy tuna" She said with a big grin. I Laughed at how happy she was for fancy tuna.

"Well that sounds-" I was cut of by my phone ringing. " sorry, hold on." I look at caller ID it was my dad. I flipped it open and put it close to my ear. "Hello, dad"

"Hello, Ava I've missed you so much"

"No, who is this?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, my dear younger sister"

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

And I send a great thanks to everyone who had and review ( Hint, hint)

Hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8 BEACH DAYS:part two

Moshi Moshi I'm back with a new chapter!

I really hope you enjoy it.

Here you go!

Oh yeah and I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, if I did I solo would not be here -.- but I don't so yes I'm stuck here in this wonderful world of fandom

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

BEACH DAYS:part two

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, my dear younger sister"

"Eve!"

"Yes, oh how I've missed you" she started to laugh which sent shivers up and down my spine.

"No, no, no " I said with fear rising in my voice.

" Yes"

"Where is he?"

"..."

"My dad where is he" I whispered into the phone.

"Should I tell you, are should I not?'"

"ANSWER ME, WHERE IS HE!?" My shout got the host clubs attention. I waved my hand and mouthed that it was fine. This was really some I couldn't let them know about.

" Oh he's here and there, kinda everywhere actually"

" No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah he'd wouldn't listen to me. It was the same as always, the only person on his mind was you"

"No, no, no, no, no, no-" My head Started to hurt and my eyes filled up with tears.

"What, is that the only word you know" I felt the tears roll down my face faster and faster. She, she killed him, he was the only one left, he was my dad. "Listen this is your fault if you hadn't tried to go hide away in Japan this wouldn't have happened"

"How-"

"Don't you remember I've always been the best at hide 'n seek"

"But-"

"Jeez, listen okay. Come outside and none of your friends have to die with you"

"Wait how do you know all of these things"

"I just do. Just hurry and come or they die too. You know I will do it if that is what it takes."

"Okay"

"Ah, a new word and it's of my favorites"

I closed my phone and turned my attention to the host club. Who was staring at me with questioning looks on their faces.

"Ah! Sorry that was my ... dad he lost my ... doggy. I'm just going to ... go out for a ... um walk" I slowly got up and walked away from the table and headed to the door. "Goodbye" I left the room and went outside.

"Eve!" I shouted into the night. "Eve! Where are you? EVE!" Stood there looking around as a strnge shadow appeared. "Eve?"

"Yes it's me" I took a step back as she came into view. It shocked me how much we look alike. Same hair, same eyes, all the same. I am the same as her, it makes me sick. Then I think about time when I looked up to her and was proud to be her sister. But, this girl in front o me isn't my sister anymore. She's a killer, a psycho, a monster . "Aww did miss your big sissy"

"No"

"Ugh I hate that word" she took a couple of steps closer to me. I was to afraid to move. "It's time for me to finish what I started"

"Stay away!"

" Ha! Look after all these years you're still terrified of me" she kept coming closer until her body was an inch away from mine. "If you had died way back then mommy would have never ... this is YOUR FAULT!"

"ME! STOP SAYING THAT! I WASN'T THEN ONE WHO KILLED HER, YOU WERE! YOU DID IT!"

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO SICK, ALL OF THE TIME-"

"NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I SICK AND I'M TIRED OF FEELING LIKE IT WAS!"

"IT IS, IT IS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE MOM AND DAD ONLY SAW YOU" she took a deep breath "you just would not die"

"Ugh, WHY! Why did you always try to kill me?"

"Oh, you know that already"

" No, I DON'T!"

" You, you took her away from me"

" No, I didn't and she was MY mom too"

"You, its you always about you isn't it" She raised her hand and put it around my neck " oh, Ava! said mom" she tighten her girl. " Ava, my baby! said dad" she tighten it again. I raised my hands and tried to pull hers of my neck. "It won't work. I've had years to plan this."

"Years?"

"Yes years! After all you and dad just had to lock me away"

" You went crazy, you shot her!"

"I was aiming for you! And still to lock me in a place where all I can do is wait and wait and wait-"

"How'd you get out!"

"I turned eighteen" she lock her eyes with mine. I tried to thank of ways to get away. Playing dead wouldn't' work this time. She isn't going to leave without making sure I was dead. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I have to fight. The only way I can get away is to win and winning meant I would have to kill her. I slammed my knee into her gut and backed away when she had loosened her grip.

"Eve"

"What!" She said glaring at me bent over in Pain. She obviously didn't expect me to fight back, I never fight back. But I'm not me anymore I'm just a cracked, beat up shell of a girl named Ava. I glared back at her pouring all of my hatred into the stare.

"It's my turn"

"Your turn to wh-" before she finish her sentence I ran up and kicked her as hard as i could in the head. She hit the ground with a thud. While she was down I took he time to answer her interrupted question.

"I'm going to kill you"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Ha, jeez I didn't notice how much I love these things :) anyway please review, especially if you want to know what happens next!<p>

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9 One world Two life's and death

Hey

Here goes the next chapter that you all (hopefully) have been waiting for.

Oh and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

One world, Two life's, and death

"I'm going to kill you"

"All these years you've never fought back"

"But, I will now and I'll win"

"Never won then and you won't win now"

"If I'm correct you never won then ether"

" That's because some always came home early, some one was always in my way. But now I can finish this is peace, no interruptions, no one to save you" she smiled evilly.

"Yes there is"

"Oh and who is that?"

"Me"

"Ha, hahahahaha, oh so silly" she reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "I should have known you'd try to do something stupid, you always do" she held out the pocket knife and started to walk towards me. I turned on my heels and ran." Why do you always run you know my going to catch you, I always do"

I looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. All I saw were rocks and sand, so I picked up a rock and launched it at her. As quickly as lighting she dodged the rock and came after me with the knife. I moved to the side trying o dodge her but she was to fast.

"Ha, i got you" her slime grew wider at her words, mine dimmed.

i looked down to see what see was so proud of. She has managed to cut my arm and was coming back for another attack. I did the only thing I could think of, I ran.

"Will you stop running, stay still and let me kill you!" She yelled as she began to chase me. " JUST STAY STILL, STOP MAKING THIS DIFFICULT. YOU I CATCH YOU!"

" No!" I yelled back at her. "You're never going to kill me. Not after both my mom and dad lost their lifes for. I'll do whatever it takes to live." I ran faster hoping to get some distance between us until I can think of something. I have to do something, I need to win, to stay alive. Then Amidst all the Panic it clicked I have get rid of that knife. "I'll win for sure"

I came to a stop and turned around. I searched the ground for a rock and found a big one, I picked it up and ran. Before she could respond I ran at her smashed the rock into her head. At same time I felt something cut into me. I stumbled backwards and clutched my side. I screamed in pain and pulled the knife out with my free hand which made me scream in pain again. I ignored my pain and the blood rushing out of the wound. I looked up to Eve, she slowly touched the wound on her head.

"How you always win, always" I was barely a whisper but heard it.

"I don't think of losing my family as winning"

Eve looked at me as she fell to the ground. I waited for a couple of seconds but she wasn't getting back up. I slowly walked over to and knelt down. Her head was covered in blood. I looked at the rock still in my hands, that was covered in blood to.

" I did it" I touch her arm and push it back when suddenly she moved, I could see her breathing. I raised the hand that held the rock and slammed it into her head over and over again. "Die!" I yelled. "Die, die, die, die, DIE!" Tears started to roll down my blood stained face has i hit her harder and harder. Even when I knew she was dead I kept doing it. I couldn't stop myself, my head wasn't working it felt, no I felt so light. The world was spinning so fast lights were flashing all around and the noises. Noises? There weren't any noises before. Why are they so loud Ugh so loud what is it? Sirens, no people no, it was both. Who are they? I can't see, my body won't l lessen to me. I felt my hands loosen and my body started to fall back.

" Aven" a voice?

"Aven!" Another one?

"Aven!" More?

"Aven!" So many different voices.

"AVA!" But who do they belong to?

"AVEN!" And why are they calling out those names?

"AVA!" I'm so confused, so lost.

Ava, Aven, Who are they? And those voices whose are they?

"AVA!"

Goodbye.

* * *

><p>If you enjoyed this even if it was only a little interesting to you. You should do a gal a favor and review.<p>

Remember this is simple math:

More reviews = more chapters

Get it ? Got it ? GOOD!

Until next time - byez


	10. Chapter 10 Don't Need A Reason

Hope you guys liked the last chapter

Here goes the next one

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Don't need a reason

?

When first saw her I thought she was dead. Her body was drenched in blood, but she was still breathing. Then I saw the lifeless body next to her. They looked similar. That body belonged to her sister, it had to.

I knew everything now, I knew her name was Ava Lenski. I knew she had a sister that went crazy and shot her mother five years ago. I knew that she was born with an incurable disease, but was still i was to late even though I knew.

I watched in a daze as the ambulance drove away with her body inside. For the first time I felt broken and left in the dark. I barely knew her, yet I care. I want her to be safe, to stay alive. Not for money, but I don't know. She, she's the one that made me see I don't need a reason to care for something.

Ava, come back.

* * *

><p>Ava<p>

When I awoke everything was bright and my felt as if it had been torn limb from limb and then stitched back together. I looked at all they wires and tubes connected to my body. Then I gazed at the door which I oh so badly wanted to run out of. I took my gazed off the door and looked at the ceiling.

"Ava" I turned my head back to the door where now a tall blond stood. He looked at me before running back out the door, yelling something I couldn't make out then coming back in with a group of people. "Ava, are you o.k.? What happened? Who was she? Why?..." his kept going on and on.

"You're name what is it" I couldn't remember it for the life of me. Actually there was a lot of things I couldn't remember.

" It's Tamaki" He said with a voice mixed with confusion and worry. " Do you remember what happened?"

"Um..." I searched my head for something thing anything, but I found nothing. "No"

"Do you remember anything?"

" I'm sorry Ta ... uh ... making, I can't"

" Your name"

"No"

"Where you are?"

"No"

"Your family?"

"For the last time NO!" I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry but I just can't, I can't" I looked away." Uh, Tamaki do you ... by chance know anything about me ?"

"Your name is Ava and your a girl"

"O.k. anything else like where I live" it went quite. "Um anyone?"

"You never told us" the twins said in perfect harmony.

" Wow" I stared in amazement. " Do you guys do that all the time"

" Not all- " The first twin said.

"The time" The other one finished.

I looked bat them for awhile, before realizing that when I was let out I'd have nowhere to go. "When I get discharged, where will I go"

"You'll be staying with me" The boy in the glasses. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Kyoya! Don't go deciding things on your own" Tamaki said.

"Fine, Tamaki then who shall she stay with"

"With me, we have tons of room since I'm the only one who really lives there"

"I don't think- "

"Would that be o.k., I mean I wouldn't be a burden would I " I said looking at Tamaki. He shook his head fiercely back and fourth. I really thought it would fall off.

"No not all, my princess" princess? What? Who? I may not know a lot about myself but I know that there is no way I'm a princess.

"Fine then this matter is settled now we should leave" Kyoya said as he gripped the pen he was holding tighter. Everyone of up and left. I looked at the clock and drifted into sleep.

_Everything was white at first then I began to see colors. I was small and there was a lady holding me. She had long, long black hair and looked so pretty. There was also a man next to her, he was tall and handsome. A little girl standing next looked almost exactly like me but she was a little taller. We all looked happy, so happy._

_I was three._

_I have a mom, dad, and older sister._

_No, I had a mom, dad, and older sister._

_For some reason I feel like, I know they're not here with me anymore._

_Something happen, but what._

_Why did all the happiness faded away._

_Where is my family._

_Why am I the only one left._

_Why did they leave me?_

_Where are they?_

_There not here, They won't come back._

_My name is Ava._

_I am a girl._

_And in this world I am alone._

* * *

><p><em>Here here<em>

_I still have a lot planed for this story so stay tuned! :)_

_Don't forget to review or I'll have to call in reinforcements_

_Random question can anyone guess why kyoya gripped his pen tighter ? Heehee I know why! :)_

_ Until next time bye bye!_


	11. Chapter 11 The Move In

I DON'T OWN OHSHC just my sadistic plot

But keep on reading because happy endings are always possible

Ah, I love a happy ending :)

Anyway, enjoy!

P.s Pluto is still a plant in my eyes! Say no to bullies!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Move in

It's only been two hours since I've been released from the hospital, but do you think it would be okay for me to go back? Ever since Tamaki came and picked me up he's trying to get me to remember something. Frankly it's pissing me off. Maybe I should have went with the glasses boy, or was it Kyoya.

"Tamaki"

"Yes, Ooo do you remember something"

" No, but I need clothes, unless"

"Unless what?"

"You like me walking around in your t-shirts"

" No! I mean yes! No, ah let's go shopping! I'll call the others"

"Uh, o.k." I watched as Tamaki quickly got out his cell phone and called a lot of people. Apparently there was a girl named Haruhi coming. A Mori and Bunny were coming. Hikaru and Karou were also coming. And the glasses boy was reluctantly joining in too. " That's a lot of people"

"Yep! They're all members of the host club"

" Yep! And you're a member too!"

"Me?" I said pointing to myself.

"Yes you, well you see..."I leaned in and lessened to his story. Apparently I was pretending to be a boy for unknown reason and some how I accidentally broke Kyoya's glasses. So I joined the club in order to pay my debt off.

"Wow, ... I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I caused you guys so much trouble and I can't even remember any off it"

"It's okay, you're a member of our family now. We'll help you remember everything" He had such a confident grin on his face. It would be hard not to believe every word he said.

Everyone came over and we left. Tamaki said something about a commoner's mall, whatever that is. I just I'll find out soon. When we reached our destination Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's and my hands and pulled us into a very girly shop. He picked out dresses, skirts, and blouses. Everyone had been bluntly declined by Haruhi, which was funny to see. Everything he picked out was cute so I tried on everything he give me.

"Haruhi, please! Try in on for daddy!" Tamaki whined as he held up a pink blouse.

" No, and for the last time you are not my dad, I already have one and I don't need another one" Haruhi said

"Tamaki please stop harassing Haruhi in public" Kyoya said as walked over to us. He stood next to me and I looked up at him.

'Kyoya you just basically said don't do it in public but in private it's all cool"

"That's not what I said" He stopped to pushed up he's glasses. " and what they do in private is none of my concern"

"Ava!" Tamaki yelled waving the pink blouse in the air. "Will you try this on for daddy!"

"O.k." I looked at Kyoya in time to see him face palm and mutter something about Tamaki be loud in public. I took my hand and slapped his back. " relax Kyoya remember You Only Live Once" I walked away and went to try on that cute pink blouse Tamaki pick out.

It went like that with every store we went to. When Tamaki couldn't get Haruhi to try something on he would come running to me. I didn't mind though he was cute and funny, he was stupid to but mostly cute and funny.

It's been a long day. I yawned as I got in bed. I looked around the room it was big.I guess that I'm going to be living here a least until I can remember where I really live. I rested my head on the soft pillow. I wonder if I'll remember something again tonight. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_ I was in a room all of the wall were painted white. The room was filled with doors and each or had date on it. I walked over to a random door and pulled at the knob but it was locked. I went to the next door and the same thing happen. It happened with every door I tried to open. I give and wondered across the room when sudden one of the doors turned sliver and started to open. I carefully walked over to the door and peek inside._ When I stepped inside a bright light engulfed me.

_i heard a small baby like vocie, then something started pulling on my start I freaked out stubbled and fell backwards. but i never hit the floor i looked to see what had broken my fall and was raven haired boy. i started to blush but luckly for my tan skin it didn't show. i got up and apoligized._

_"It will cost 90,000 yen to get these fixed" he dangled a pair of broken glass from he's hand._

_"I don't have that much"_

_"Well, I guess you can work as a host to pay it of"_

_"A host?"_

_"Yes, a host is there a problem with that Aven-san_"

* * *

><p>Yay she remembered something?<p>

What will she remember next?

If you want to find out review and as a reward I'll post more chapter's!

Bye byez


	12. Chapter 12 First Day

Hello

Please in enjoy this chapter

P.s does any know how much wig and face mask cost? I have some matters to deal with lol jk but I really do want to know how much a wig cost.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

First Day

It's my first day back to school but it felt like I was a toddler and it was my first day at kindergarten. I even woke up early, which isn't a good thing because over the week with Tamaki waking me up at the crack of dawn I realized that when I'm sleepy I'm a very touchy person. I tend to hug and lay on the closes person. I also found out I tend to sleep walk. Jeez, I'm kind of a strange person.

I got in the boys uniform and left to wake Tamaki, but of course he was already awake. I think a punishment is required. I slowly walked into the room.

"Tamaki!" Tamaki took his attention from tying his tie. Wait he tied his tie! I've tried over and over and still couldn't get right. I looked down at my bunched up tie. Then looked back at Tamaki. "How did you do that!"

"Do what?"

" Your tie! It looks so pretty. It's done all proper like and stuff."

"It was easy" he walked over to me and untied my tie. I felt my face heat up, he's so close. I need to clear my mind think nun think nun. Pure thoughts, babies cute little babies. If me and Tamaki ad babies they would have great hair. They would also be ridiculously cute, they'd probably get Tamaki's eyes. Hold in order to have babies we would have to-. Wait! I said PURE not impure. I will NOT thinks of making babies with Tamaki. Aaaaa! I thought about it I thought about it! "Done!"

"Ah" I looked at my tie, and it was done. Sh*t, I didn't get how he did it. "Thank you"

"You welcome" he grabbed my hand a started to pull me. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay!" I smiled Tamaki's so cheerful it's nice.

When we got to school we were early, which was good because I had no clue how to get around this big pink school. Thankfully Tamaki showed me around he also showed me the room they use for hosting. He even walked my to my class room. I went and sat down where the teacher told me to. There were already a couple of people there and soon the class was filled.

The people I talked to were few and far in between. The twins and Haruhi help keep the lemon dress people away. I don't like the lemon dress people. For some reason they all know me as Aven. Good thing i had this handy three person 'barrier'. Even it though the 'barrier' was pretty and the twins and Haruhi were good at keeping the lemons some still seemed to make it past the 'barrier'.

" Aven-san how are you? I heard your not feeling well"

"Umm" I stared blankly at the girl."No" I answered truthfully

"Oh whats wrong?" She asked. I wanted to tell her what's wrong was that couldn't remember anything. But the twins were sending me a look that said _keep your mouth shut._

'It's nothing just didn't get enough sleep"

'Oh, o.k. well I hope you feel better tomorrow" she said as walked away. The rest of the day went by quickly. My class weren't as hard as I thought they would be. Apparently I can remember the things I learned in school, but not the people in it. Oh well, what's a girl to do.

By the time I got to the host club they were sitting down and discussing something. I walked in and sat next to Haruhi.

"Um, Haruhi what's going on?" Haruhi turned towards me in surprise.

"Oh! Geez I didn't hear you come in. We're trying to choose what to do for Halloween."

"O.k. cool" I leaned back and lessened to the conversation. I heard ideas like a movie or a test of courage, but none sounded as fun as what I had in mind. "Ooo How about a party!" I said while jumping up and down. "Doesn't it sound fun! We can even have a costume contest and the winner get a 'very' special prize. We can have tons a sweet, sweet candy too! We can have a hunted house theme and everything!"

"Yes it does" Haruhi said. I ran over and gave her a hug. Halloween parties are so cool think of the costumes and the candy!

"See Haruhi agrees let's do it"

"We are going to have a Halloween party!" Tamaki yelled with a cute smile forming on his face.

That night when I feel asleep I was in the white room again. This time a different door opened and when I went in it took me years back. Back to when was a kid no older then four.

"_Ava, wonna play doctor?" Eve said_

"_Yes!" I yelled happy to be playing with my sister._

"_Okay I'm the doctor and you are the patient." I nodded my headed. "As the doctor I say you have to listen to all my orders so that you can get better o.k." I nodded my head again. She got up and walked away. When she came back she was holding a tray. She sat the tray on the floor and took off the bowl of ice water and a towel. She motion for me to stand up and so I did. She changed my sheets and bathed me. Then give me my shots and medicine. She did this every day faithfully but I did not get any better not in the game and not in real life._

* * *

><p>There you go and remember to keep reading because strange events occur when least expect them to!<p>

Ava looks like she has discovered something else this chapter, like how ridiculously good looking Tamaki is.

Well, until next time see ya!


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween PARTY

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! actually when I wrote this it in summer but still, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>chapter 13<p>

Halloween P-A-R-T-Y

A week had past since Tamaki's declaration and it was now the night of the party. I was going as a ninja. I wanted to be the queen of hearts but no, the girls will be there to. Haruhi was going as Harry was going as jack sparrow. Honny going as a clown and Maori werewolf. The twins were going as DR. Jekll and Mr. Hyde. Last but not least Tamaki was going as prince charming.

I was all ready in my costume, intact everyone was, but Tamaki. That boy better be lucky he so cute or I'd as pissed as everyone else. Everyone but me, kyoya, and tamaki where at the party. They had left a while ago so that they could be there when the guests arrived. Kyoya only here because he doesn't trust Tamaki to get to the party.

"Kyoya?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Yes"

"Would you ever consider living abroad?"

"If it would benefit me, then yes"

"What is your best childhood memory?"

"I don't have a particular favorite"

"Do you have pets?"

"No, I don't"

"What is your favorite time of day"

"Night"

"Ah, me too! O.k. Do you sing in the shower?"

" Ava, why are you asking me all these questions?"

" Because I want to get to know you better" kyoya give me a skeptical glance. "O.k. okay it's because I'm bored, please kyoya entertain me" after begging a few times he agreed. We mostly ask random questions but i now know kyoya does sing in the shower (haha! Picture that .)' his favorite color is purple. And he knows I also sing the shower, my favorite colors is he rainbow. He also knows I hate lemon dress girls. After talking to Kyoya and getting to know him a little more human and likable.

Eventually Tamaki came down and we went to the party. As soon as we got there Tamaki was surrounded by girls. Which was ... normal I guess. I walked around the room mostly trying to avoid the lemons. Every now and then I'd talk to Haruhi or one of the twin but I mostly stood by Kyoya out of boredom.

"Hey Aven" I turned around to see the twins walking toward me.

"Yes?"

" Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"

" Ooo, game! YAY." I looked at them for a while. "Cheaters you changed Costumes. Dr jekll is Hikaru and Mr Hyde is Karou"

"How did-" Hikaru began.

"You know?" Finished Karou.

"Because Hikaru is Hikaru and Karou is Karou" The twins smiled a bit and went of to harass Haruhi.

"What's the truth?" Kyoya asked I jumped slightly almost forgot he was there.

"They changed costumes because it's what they do, but I like the other way I put it better."

"Interesting"

"Hey Kyoya wanna know something?"

" No"

"Okay know how Tamaki calls you mom"

"Yes"

"If Tamaki's the dad and Haruhi is his daughter, then that makes you Haruhi's grandmother. So how's is doing granny" Kyoya looked up from his little black book (Of DoOm) and glared at me.

"I am not a grandmother'

"Whatever you say, kyou"

"Kyou?"

"Yeah! It sounds cute"

"... okay" I stared at him in shock.

"Really" He didn't answer so I'm going to take that as a yes. "You?"

"Yes"

"There's a pool here right."

"Yes there is"

"So... umm can we go?"

"Why don't you with someone else, like Tamaki you've been with him a lot"

"Well honestly I woman but he's either with the guest or Haruhi"

"No"

"Please, if you don't I'll tell everyone that you sing in the s-h-o-w-e-r"

"You wouldn't"

" Oh, but I would" I said smiling.

"Fine" his sighed and put down the dOoM book. He got up and headed to the door and I followed behind him. We took a bunch of turns and two stairs before reaching our destination. You pushed the door open and we went in. "What were you planning to do here?"

"Well swim of course"

"You don't have a swim suit"

"Don't I" I said as I pulled of my ninja costume. I stood there cold in and cute pink and blue undie set. I took a couple of steps before dive into the pool. When I came up for air I saw you holding up my ninja costume.

" Get out and put this on" I paddled to the edge and held my hand out. As he garbed it I pulled him into to the pool. When he popped back up I held up a finger, signaling him to wait.

"Kyoya I remembered some things in the last week are to. I remember being sick and I could never anything but lye there. I'm not going to hold back, for some reason it feels like I have. So I'm not going to anymore, so if I want to do something I'm going to do it. Will you try and stop holding back with me, because I know you've been holding back your whole life to" I held my hand. But he didn't take it instead he put his hand on my head and grinned.

" Sure, I guess I don't really have a choice"

"Nope"I laughed. And swim away. " Come on Kyou! The water's nice, let's siwm!"

* * *

><p>Ah did you like it ? I hope you did, cause I had fun writing it!<p>

Plz review and salty tune for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 And So I Rembered

I Don't own our an highschool host

Though I wish on he night stars that I did but I don't

Poor me -.-

Anyway here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

And So I Remembered

_" Okay, next question and this one's easy. How do say Japan in Japanese?"_

_"Ni-hon"_

_"Yes! Hai! Okay what about Japanese?"_

_" Nihon-go!"_

_"CORRECT!"_

_" Yay!" _

_Creak, the sound of the door opening. I turned to see my sister walk in._

_"Hi, Welcome Home!" My and my mommy said together._

_No answer as usual. Turned back to my mom ready for my next word._

_"Now, it's time for you to practice walking"_

_" But mom, I like the Japanese better, I'm good at it!"_

_'And soon you'll be good at walking to, now come on"_

_She lifted me up and slowly walked backwards. I followed her in little baby steps. I looked up at mom and smiled. But she wasn't smiling, she had a big frown on her face. She was looking at the doorway. I turned to see what was making mommy upset. I turned to see my sister hold something, it was a gun and she was aiming it for me. That was daddy's gun the one he bought to protect us._

_Boom boom_

_I was pushed to the ground and mommy took the shots. Two to the chest, i looked at her as she lay there motionless._

_"Mom, mom mom! Get up mommy, you have to get up MOM! MOM! MOM!"_

_My sister stood there holding the gun. She look at mom, she hit the wrong person. She wanted me, if I wasn't here then things would have been different. Mom, would have lived_

_**And so I remembered**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I'm sorry the chapter was so short<em>

_It had to be, I had no choice_

_Forgive me?. Well I did have a choice but that not the point._

_If you do then review_

_Until next time_

_Byez ._


	15. Chapter 15 The romantic manga way!

もしもし！＼(^-^)／

Before I start I thank all those who have reviewed , you have made very very very very very happy!

I hope you enjoy this chapter !

R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The romantic manga way!

"Kyou! Kyou!" I ran up to kyou ready to voice my thoughts they have been gathering in my head all day.

"Aven"

" Eh" I almost forgot we're in school, but no one's here. "Kyou it's Ava. Say it with me me A-VA"

"Fine Ava"

"Hip, hip, hurrah."

"Ava what was it you wanted to tell me"

"Oh yes, anyway you know how Tamaki loves to be near Haruhi"

"Yes"

"Well how about we help them get little closer, a little faster"

"That sounds like an idea that Tamaki would come up with"

" Hey! Still it's a good idea, so help me , please"

" No"

"I KNOW SOMEONE WHO SINGS IN THE SHOWER, AN HIS NAME IS-" My sentence was cut of when Kyou covered my mouth with his hand.

"Fine, I'll help"

"O.k. you talk to Tamaki and I'll talk to Haruhi. Then we meet back here and discuss what we found out."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" I yelled as I ran over to her.<p>

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Who do you like?"

"Like? I like everyone?"

"Nooooo, I mean like like"

"Like like?"

"Yes! You like like Tamaki don't you" Haruhi's cheeks began to redden. "You can tell me I promise not to tell anyone else."

"Umm okay" she whispered as her blush deepened. And she told me everything I already knew.

Conformation complete.

* * *

><p>"So, Kyou what you find out?"<p>

"The obvious, that Tamaki likes Haruhi"

"Ooo, you got him to say it?"

"No, but any idiot can see it"

"Did you even talk to him"

"No"

"You! Meanie"

"So what did she say"

" I can't tell you, but operation Tama-hi is a GO! So you in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

" Hee here, no. OK let's do this the romantic manga way"

"What is 'the romantic manga way'?"

"We will lock the in a in closed space in which that can not get out of"

"This isn't going to work"

" Yes it well! Now go get Tamaki to go into the closet" I said as I pushed him in the direction of Tamaki." Meet you in five"

"Haruhi!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"Yes?"

"Um, I uh need you to get something from the closet"

"Uh, okay. What do you need?"

"Toothpaste and lots is of it!"

"Sure" she gave me a skeptical look before walking of to the closet

Luckily for me Kyoya had already gotten Tamaki in the closet. So when Haruhi reached it I pushed her in and locked the for behind me. Then I walked over to Kyou who was writing in his DoOm book.

"So you what are you writing?"

" It's nothing important"

" If it's nothing important can I see?"

"Nope" He said as he closed the DoOm book.

"Why? It's not like it's a diary" Kyou ignored me and walked away. I ran after him. "Now I'm curious, show me!"

"No!" You said he began to pick up speed.

"Yes!"

"No!" I took a step, t took a leap and landed perfectly on Kyou's back."Get off of me!"

"Give me the book!"

"No! Why do you want this book so badly?"

" Because I wanna know what type of girl Kyoya likes"

"Ah, that's not what I keep in this book"

"Lair!"

"Wha- how did you- "

"When you lie you lie that's how I know"

"So you guessed"

"Yes, but the most important thing is that I'm right"

"Sure" He said sarcastically. "Ava"

"Yes"

"How long are you planning to keep them in there?"

"Ah, you're right if I keep them in there to long they might make a baby!"

"I doubt that would happen"

" Onward, my trusty steed" I said as I pointed in the direction of the closet.

"Why don't you get off my back and walk over there"

"Never! Now go!" I yelled as I rested my chin on his head. Slowly he walked to the closet. "You're a slow pony."

" I would be a lot faster if you would get off my back and I am not a pony"

"My pretty little pony, pony, pony, pony."

"Would you quit it."

"Awww, so mean."

As we reached the closet door I reluctantly got off kyou back and opened the door. When they came out they looked normal, not really want I wanted.

"So... what happened?"

" Uh, you push me in the closet, locked it came back unlocked it and I got your toothpaste." She gave me a bottle of toothpaste. I stood feeling a little shocked that there was actually toothpaste in there. When the shock diminished I turned to Tamaki.

"Umm, Tamaki?"

"Yes, Ava?"

"How about you ask Haruhi on a date?"

"Ah, yes! We could have a daddy daughter outing."

"Not what i-" I thought of what to say next. "Yeah, Tamaki why don't you go ask her"

"I will, thanks Ava" Tamaki ran off in the same direction as Haruhi. I turned to face Kyou.

" You, it worked!" I said jumping up and down.

" I doesn't look like it."

"Silly, You. It's a process. They go on there 'daddy daughter outing' then sparks will fly and they'll start to date!"

"You seem so sure about this."

" Because its the romantic manga way! And Kyou."

"Yes"

"Thanks for helping" I reached up and give him a peck on the cheek and ran off to eat cake with honey.

* * *

><p>ありがと<p>

Thank you, for reading!

Now if you will please review.

P.s I wonder what was in that DoOｍ?


	16. Chapter 16 The confession?

I hate school and I don't own ouran

Unfortunately (T-T)

But I own Ava (^o^)

Look at the cute faces!

q(^-^q)

( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'°

(*´ω｀*)

((o(^∇^)o))

(/∇/)

(≧∇≦)

(●^o^●)

o(^-^o)(o^-^)o

m(。≧Д≦。)m

(／。＼)

(T△T)

・・・(；´Д｀)

(*゜Q゜*)

（○_○）！！

＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／

すみません

Sumimasen

Sorry!

Arigato

ありがと

I had to!

Here you go the next chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Confession?

"Daddy, do I really have to go?" I asked

"Yes ava sweetie it's best for you, it's very good school" my dad said as he patted my head. I frowned. It was only this morning I was informed then I was being shipped off to Japan. I mean its JAPAN, that's like half across the world. The worst part is that I'll be living on my own. I know he has to be crazy! I'm a teenage girl who's going to be shipped away to live on my own in a foreign country. What could make my dad do something so rash.

"But daddy what about my friends"

"You have to go ava"

"But what about school"

"Sorry ava, you still have to go"

"Why can't you come with me"

"there are reasons"

"Tell me"

"no, sweetie i can't"

"But, dad-"

"No, im sorry"

"Why! Tell me!"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

i took a couple of steps back. I was shocked. MY dad was not the type to yell at me or anyone."if you don't tell me then i won't go i'll just runaway or something" i know i was pushing my luk. but i had to know. He looked at me with pleding eyes."O.k. Fine, I'll go without a fight, . . . if you tell me why. please dad i need to know"

"It not safe here anymore…" he took a deep breath "do you remember that happen five years ago.

**I will not think about it**

**I will not tell**

**I will not**

**I will not **

**I will not**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was sweating all over. At first my head was hurting but it went away quickly. It's been a while since I remembered anything. Right now the only thing I could think of is getting in the shower, I feel icky. But before I could even get ready the phone started to ring.<p>

*No booty calls deck, no booty calls deck, that's not happening *( This is an actual song youtube it) I looked at the ID it was Kyou, how strange.

"Yessss"

"Are you awake?"

"If I wasn't awake could do THIS" I yelled the last part as loud as I could

"A simple yes or no, would have been enough"

"Well, kyou I'm not a yes or no girl. So what did you call me for?"

"Are you free today?"

" Huh, yeah"

"Okay, that's good. Get ready I'll be there in 30 minutes"

" Huh wait! What?"

Dial Tone

He hung up on me, mean. Even though I thought that I still rushed to get ready. I was done in record time. Of course after I showered all I did was slip on jeans and a pink blouse with a pair of cute flats. Then brushed my hair out and ran to the door and waited outside. If I waited inside Tamaki would ask questions I didn't know the answers to.

"Look nice" I jumped a little and turned around to see Kyou.

"Thank you, you do to." That was no lie. Who knew Kyou could look so good in Jeans and button up shirt. "So what did you call me out for"

"We're going out"

"Whaa, going out!"

"Yes, where do you wanna go? I had a feeling you wouldn't what something planned out and even if I did my plans would end up going to waste."

"Ummm" I thought about it. There was a lot of places I wanted to go. We wouldn't be able to go to all of them, so I have to choose wisely. "First I want to go to a Japanese Mc Donalds !"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay so where do you want to go after that?"

"I don't know yet"

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. Come let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the car.

* * *

><p>"The Mc Donalds in the U.S is better"<p>

"How do you know you can't remember anything"

"Hey! I can so I've actually have remembered a lot these last couple of weeks"

" Ava"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell someone when you remember Something?"

" I forget"

"That's not an acceptable answer"

"Well it's the truth"

"Is it?"

"Ah! i know where I want to go next" i said hoping to change the topic.

"Where?"

"Let's go to a host club"

"Wait, where?"

"A host club"

" No"

"Why?"

"Number one I'm a guy and number two you've already been to one"

"Highschool doesn't count."

"Yes, it does"

"Nope, it doesn't"

"Fine then can we go to a shrine?'

"Sure, let's go"

We got up and went to the Meiji Shrine, which was really pretty. Afterwards we started walking around the city. I looked at everything while Kyou told me something about it. After a while it started to get dark so me and Kyou headed to the car to go home. As we were riding home i saw a convent store.

" STOP THE CAR!" The car came to a stop and I opened the door and ran out. Of course Kyou followed after me. When I finally stopped I felt Kyou grab my shoulder.

"What. The. Hell!'

"Sorry but, but" I pointed at the store in front of us.

" A convent store? You- " I grabbed Kyou and pulled him into the store.

"I've never been to one before" I said as I began walking around.

" You really are trouble some. Since we're here is there any thing you want?" I nodded my head and ran to wear there were a lot of snacks and started to pick up some. I was about to head over to Kyou when a couple of guys ( who were up to no good started making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared she said you're moving with your aunt and uncle to Bel Air, sorry I had to XD ) came up to me.

"Hey, are you a foregener?" One of them asked me.

"Um, Yes I am"

"You're pretty, how about we show you around" another one said.

"Um..." I was about to reject them when I felt an arm pulled me back by my waist.

" She's taken" I looked back to see You. He had a very evil glare in his eyes, which apparently terrified the other boys because they bolted in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was mean"

"Don't talk to guys like that."

"Kyou, you're not my boyfriend you don't get to tell me that"

"Fine then, form today on I'm your boyfriend." I started blushing hardcore.

"Whaa, don't I get a say in this?!"

"No" kyou began to walk away I ran up to him.

"Why?"

"Because I like you and don't want you talking to other guys" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Eh, what kind of confession was that!" Kyou began to laugh. "Don't laugh, I want a better confession!" He stop walking and turned towards me.

"How's this?" He bent down and kissed me.

"Th ... th ... that was better"

* * *

><p>Liked it?<p>

How about you tell me in your review!

Bye bye! じゃね


	17. Chapter 17 Falling

愛

I love, love all of your reviews

ありがと

Arigato

Thank you, you guys boost my ego and are the reason that I can actually finished this story!

ごめん

Sorry!

I know i keep using ひらがな (hiragana)

I have a japanese keyboard and so it's hard not to use it

And i'm in japanese class so i really wonna use what i'm learning

You know what they say

_Use it _

_Or_

_Lose it_

Anyway here you go

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Falling

It's been 3 weeks since Kyou and I started to date. Not much has changed but he doesn't talk to other girls as much as he used to and whenever I leave he kisses me on my forehead. But we're not the only couple. Tamaki finally got the balls to ask out haruhi, for real this time. They began dating shortly after kyou and I.

"Kyou, Kyou!" I yelled as I walked into the host club. "Wanna know something? Something interesting?"

" Not really"

"Okay, okay you pulled my strings. Everyone thinks we're gay. Since they don't know that i'm a girl and you won't let me reveal my gender"

"Wow, interesting"

" Kyou" I said feeling a little angry that he was ignoring what I said.

"Yes" I leaned in close to him.

"You're making me hot" I whispered as I came closer. You quickly put his hands over my mouth.

"Ava" he moaned."not here"

"Aww but Kyou- !" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a closet. "Ahh"

"You can't do that in public"

" But why?" He held his hand to his head.

"You know why?"

"Is it because everyone thinks that I'm a boy. You know that if you let me be a girl it wouldn't be a problem."

" Yes, it still would be a problem. . . Is that what this is about." I nodded " You know why I don't want everyone to know your a girl"

"No, I don't"

" Yes, you do. You know that I don't want others boys to be able to get close to you"

"You act as if I'd got falling for another guy"

"I'm not thanking any chances"

"Kyou"

" Ava who did you like before me."

"Uh... no one"

"Don't lie,"

"My daddy"

"Ava" He said sounding like he was at the ended of his patience.

"okay it was Tamaki, well almost but I saw how much he liked Haruhi. And the you were there"

"Exactly, I don't want some other guy to be there" I looked up at You and began to cry. "What?! Why are you crying?"

" Because your being so sweet!"

" Shhhh"

"Sooooo sweet!"

"Shhhh, some will hear you"

"Sorry"I whispered as he dried my tears with his handkerchief.

"It's okay"

" You should be like this all the time"

"Like what?"

"Like this all sweet and stuff. You would most likely get more customers"

" No"

"Why? I would get more girls to come"

"The only girl I want to see this side of me is you. I have no interest in any other girls, understand?"

"But..."

"Understand"

"But..."

"Ava, do you get it?"

"Maybe if I had a kiss" You bent and give me a pick on the cheek.' Meanie that not what I meant."

"Come Ava tell me that you understand"

" Yes, I understand"

"Jeez"

"What?"

"Why don't you ever get jealous?"

"Because it's cuter when you do it."

"Guys don't like to be called cute."

"But it's true"

" Sometimes you can be a very strange girl." I began to laugh and I did to. This is comfortable being with You, I like it.I helps take my mind of off

CLICK

"_Sister do you want to know what my biggest wish is?"_

"_Yes!" I forgot where I was for a moment. I was too happy that my sister was talking to me again. But I was quickly reminded when I felt my head get pushed in the water. She continued to do while telling me her biggest wish. Every time she pull my head up she'd yell._

"_DIE, DIE YOU MOMMY STEALER DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE,DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE"_

Everything came back to me, all the missing pieces. My sister turning on me, her getting put away, the news everything. The pain came back to I felt my body fall.

Oh no, not again.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the hospital with the host club circle around me. Kyou was the first to speak.<p>

"What happened?"

"I fainted"

"Ava"

"Fine, I remembered"

" What did you remember?"

" Everything, I guess to was to much for my body to handle. Plus I have been feeling a little under the weather lately"

"You've been feeling sick. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because to was nothing."

"Wha-" Kyou was interrupted when the doctor stepped into the room.

"Excuse me could every one leave the room. I need to talk to miss Lenski in private" He said to the host club.

" Yes" Everyone chorused as they left the room.

* * *

><p>When the doctor was done talking to me, I felt numb.<p>

Llike I was falling in a bottomless pit

Was it true

what he said.

It can't be.

He must have messed up.

Yeah, that's it!

Doctors mess up.

Right?

What should I do?

Should I tell Kyou?

Even though it might hurt him

No!

He's happy, I'm happy with him.

I can't, I can't do that to him

It's unfair

Inhuman to be told

That you might die.

* * *

><p>Dadadadadada<p>

If, You. Want. To. Know. What. Happens. Next.

Then all need to do is review :)

Bye until next time.


	18. Chapter 18 12:02

This my folks is the last chapter (T^T)

I hope you like itヽ(・∀・)ノ

And please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

12:02

It's been a month and I still haven't told kyou.I also haven't told him about my docter visit or fact that my sickness has only progress. As of today i stop treatment, I know that if Kyou knew he'd be upset, then I'd be upset. It's difficult because I what to kinda tell him. But I just don't know how to, I really don't want to either. After all today is my birthday. I turn seventeen and I don't want to ruin today. I still didn't have anything planned. It doesn't that since I end up in hospital every week everyone has been keeping an eye on me.

*No Booty calls deck, No Booty calls deck, that's not happening*. Ah, it must be Kyou.

"Hello, Kyou"

"Good morning, Ava" ah! I was right, though it isn't that impressive since I have caller ID.

"Aaah don't remind me that is still morning." I said still feeling sleepy even though I've been up for about an hour now. But, really early even Tamaki still isn't up yet. He's of in dream land the lucky son of a -.

"How do you think I feel?"

" If your still sleepy why did you call me so early"

"Because I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy birthday."

" Really aww so sweet"

" Don't call me sweet"

"Jeez how can you say these things without getting embarrassed"

" That's easy it's because you get embarrassed for me"

"Aww but you are so very sweet. Ah! Kyou I now know what I want to do for my birthday!"

" What is it?"

"I tell you when you get here" I hung up the phone and smiled. Ha! This time I hung up first.

* * *

><p>I was already dressed and waiting to You by the time he got here.<p>

"Are always going wait outside?"

" Yep!"

"Even though we've been getting sick a lot lately."

" The deed is done, now let's go!"

"Were are we going"

"To an arcade"

"An arcade?"

"Yep! I've never been to one. After that when can go shopping and eat at a udon both."

"Okay let's go." He said as he held my hand and walked me to the car. When we got there the place was packed. I was surprise but still happy. I got to play a bunch o games with Kyou even though I only won 2 out of 15 games. I also got him to take a picture with me in a purikura booth. Which let me tell you was far from easy. I had to pull out the singing in the shower and the puppy dog eyes before he agreed. Then we went shopping and I bought a bunch of random things, much to Kyou, s distaste. I also got him to wear a dress for me! It was very funny! But then got me to wear something, something I'd rather not tell you about. Jeez that man sure does know revenge. Personally I think revenge is in he's blood.

After hours of pointless shopping we went to an udon booth. It was fun because it was my first time using chopsticks. Kept messing up and eventually kyou gave up trying to teach me. We asked for a fork but they didn't have any. So I made Kyou feed me instead. After we finished eating we started to walk around.

"It's getting dark" Kyou stated

"Yes it is. Do you wanna light some sparklers!"

"Do we have any" He said checking the bags

"Yeah, there in here" I pulled out two sparklers.

" Let's go somewhere that we can be less visible. I don't need to go to jail for setting off fireworks in a public place. It would look bad."

" There not really fireworks, per say. But okay." I followed You as he lead me to a park that was a little ways off from the city. Went in the sand box and lit our sparklers. When we finished with the sparklers Kyou and I headed home.

"Kyou"

"Ava"

"Carry me, please." He gave me a strange look before picking me up, bridal style. " You you sure do know how to make a girl happy."

"I guess I'm just one hell of an host."

"Eeep!"

"What?"

"When you said that I felt really strange I side."

"Don't say things like that." Kyou said as cheek became tinged with pink.

"Aww" I said as I leaned into his chest."Look Kyou"

"Yes" he said following my figure up to the clock.

"12:02, the doctors were wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"Kyou"

"Yes?"

I gathered all of my strength to say the words I've been longing to tell him.

"I love you"

* * *

><p>Kyoya<p>

Once again she didn't tell me

* * *

><p>(T△T)<p>

I hope you enjoyed it

Please reveiw!


End file.
